


A Musical Seduction

by testosterone_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sherlock Seducing John, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix of A Musical Seduction by Maeerin written for the Wits on Tap 2015 poetry remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Musical Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Musical Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088798) by [Maeerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeerin/pseuds/Maeerin). 



> I wrote an English sonnet, mostly because I like sonnets, but also because Shakespeare has written many a love poem in sonnet form. I hope it's not too bad, it's been a while since I wrote a sonnet.

Turn on the radio sweet Romeo  
This dancing beat will work out fine tonight  
Not a place you can go he won't follow  
His heart is yours if you just play it right  
Just a bit late not a wrench in your plan  
It's just a little science to pass the time  
Music playing, wait for your working man  
He sneaks up the stairs while you're solving crime  
Reverse seduction is underrated  
You fit together like a hand and glove  
Sway your hips with his, you'll soon be sated  
He laughs and tells you, "You can't hurry love."  
He dances you to the kitchen table  
Take it to the bedroom when you're able


End file.
